


only fools (fall for you)

by OnyxSphynx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ed has a crush, M/M, Pining, Poor Ed, devil imagery, haha - Freeform, it will remain a 2 am rambling, its fairly light, might eventually become a full-fledged fic but for now, the Riddler is a little shit, title is a Troye Sivan lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: The truth is, Ed can't lie to himself forever.





	only fools (fall for you)

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is this? idk- but I have Frustrations and Sleep Deprevation so have this little Nasty Piece of Angst and the Riddler Being a Little Shit

There's an adage about the heart wanting what it cannot have, Ed thinks, but with the way the Detective's smile engulfs his being in warmth, he isn't sure he wants to try and get over this. This, well, whatever this is. At this point, he reacts a bit too much for it to fit suitably under the 'admiration' category, if the quickening of his pulse is any indication. Oh, how his father would've berated him- but then, what is Ed but his own useless attempts to fit into the society around him?

The Riddler chuckles, whispers, "If only you'd let me out, Ed…why, you can have everything you want- even Jim sitting at your feet-" draws up an image of an Ed dressed in black seated upon a throne ringed with flames, the Detective sitting between his legs, head bent back into his lap, an ornate silver collar with a blood-red-ruby around his neck, Ed's fingers combing through his hair-

Ed blushes scarlet, glares at the Riddler and hisses, "Shut up!"

The Riddler quirks an eyebrow and shrugs. "It's not as if you don't want him- you're just a pathetic coward."

Ed scowls, snaps, "No. I simply have a healthy respect for the Detective's- that's not- he's straight! And I'm not about to-" he shudders. "I'm not going to- to degrade him like that!"

The other laughs softly, says, "You keep acting like you aren't gone on him as if it'll be true one day," and disappears, leaving a frustrated Ed alone.


End file.
